1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a urine bag, more particularly to a disposable urine bag which can easily corrode after it is thrown away so as not to cause environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to the conventional urine bag shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the conventional urine bag (1) has a urine impermeable bag body (11) made of a soft plastic, a support (12) made of a hard plastic, and an absorbing body (13) made of an absorbent material which can absorb urine. The bag body (11) has an accommodating chamber (111) and an open upper end (112) hot sealed on the support (12). The support (12) has a central hole (121) formed therethrough and is communicated with the accommodating chamber (111). The absorbing body (13) is received in the accommodating chamber (111) of the bag body (11).
Referring to FIG. 2, in use, the support (12) is brought into contact with the user so that urine can flow into the accommodating chamber (111) through the central hole (121) of the support (12). The absorbing body (13) absorbs the urine in the accommodating chamber (111).
The urine bag (1) suffers from the following drawbacks:
(1) Because the urine bag (1) is inexpensive, it is normally thrown away after use. However, it is difficult for the plastic urine bag (1) to corrode, causing inevitable environmental pollution.
(2) After use, if the urine bag (1) is not put in an upright position, the urine flows from the bag body (11). This situation requires improvement from a hygienic standpoint.